Warrior
Daemon the Warrior is the Hero the story canon is actually about. He lost his memories after being sent back in time by Antonidas. He evolves into the Angel of Light. Warrior Description: The Warrior is great at both offense and defense and has a few aoes. All around a solid character. Roles: '''Tank, Physical Damage '''Pros: *A good combination of both Durability and Damage capabilities. *Strong offensive buffs *Easy to use Cons: ' *Low intelligence *Limited ranged capabilities *No healing abilities 'Skills 'Daemonic Blast' Fly into the air and unleash waves of energy upon a nearby area. * FORMULA: (50 x Ability lvl)+(Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Waves: 2 *'MANA COSTS:' 4 mp x Ability lvl, lvl100=400 mp Review: Excellent AOE ability. Cheap mana cost with a relatively quick cooldown. Slight channeling time means you'll lose 2-4 melee attacks during its cast. 'Twilight Blade' Imbues the Hero with Daemonic energy causing increased damage. *'FORMULA:' (3% x ability level) 75 levels Review: Pure damage buff. This gets really powerful late game as it's a percent boost on top of your base damage. You need a base damage of 1,667 before this adds more damage than warrior's aura. Make sure you level that skill first. 'Counter' With a perfect stance the Hero is able to counter all forms of damage to them. * DAMAGE RETURNED: (Str/(5-Ability lvl/50)) (Max: Str/3) * ARMOR BONUS: (1 x ability level) Review: A good damage reflect ability, The armor bonus is nice too. 'Warrior's Aura' A powerful aura which increases the damage of all nearby friendly units. The Hero is able to consume the target's mana with each strike. * DAMAGE FORMULA: (50 x ability level) 100 levels *'MANABURN FORMULA:' (1 mp x ability level) Review: Damage aura plus a feedback ability. Hopefully should help when fighting mages and the damage boost is immense at early levels. This should be prioritized over twilight blade. Daemonic Warrior's Abilities The Daemonic Warrior is one of the strongest Daemonic Heroes in the realm. These skills will unlock the Warrior's true abilities in battle granting him power beyond the rest. Level 1: 'Reflexes (level 1):' Natural reflexes give the hero a 20% chance to evade an attack. * Evasion: 20% Review: More survivability is always welcome, and evasion will definitely help with that. Level 2: 'Daemonic Explosion' Calls upon Daemonic Energies that explode around the hero causing massive strength damage. * DAMAGE FORMULA: (4x Strength) * Mana cost: 250 mana Review: very pricey early game and won't do much damage. Save until late game when your strength and mana pool are both larger. Level 3: Reflexes (level 2): Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. * Evasion: 30% 'Daemonic Infusion(level 1)' Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. * Armor Increase: 20 Review: Another damage mitigating ability, extra armor is always welcome. Level 4: 'Resolve (level 1):' Tap into your inner self, releasing your resolve. This power is raw but dangerous as the Hero becomes tremendously more powerful. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 10% * ARMOR INCREASED: 50 * LIFE REGENERATION: 250/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 100/sec * Duration: 20 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 900 mp Review: This skill is simply amazing, and the mana regen will quickly replenish the mp cost so you can cast every time it's off cooldown. Level 5: 'Reflexes (level 3):' Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. * Evasion: 40% 'Daemonic Infusion (level 2)' Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. * Armor Increase: 40 Cleave (level 1) The Creature strikes with such force that 10% of their damage strikes through to enemies near the primary attacked unit. *'Cleave:' 10% Review: Helps a bit when facing large packs of mobs. A welcome addition. Level 6: 'The Last Petal' The Hero now recieves less damage than before and each attack dealt by the hero will heal a small amount of life. * Damage Reduction: 10% * Life Restored per Attack: 5% of Damage Level 7: Reflexes (level 4): Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. * Evasion: 45% Daemonic Infusion (level 3) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. * Armor Increase: 60 Cleave (level 2) Allows the attack to deal a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance. * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same Critical Strike (level 1) Gives a chance to do extra damage on an attack. * Chance: 5% * Multiplier: 2x dmg Review: The warrior just keeps hitting harder. Great dps boost. Level 8: Resolve (level 2): Harness the raw power of resolve, increasing power output greatly. Daemonic energies overwhelm the sensations as true power is harnessed. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 15% * ARMOR INCREASED: 100 * LIFE REGENERATION: 450/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 150/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1350mana Cleave (level 3) The hero slashes through all nearby opponents with their fierce swings * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same Reincarnation Brings the hero back to life when they perish. * REINCARNATION: 300 second Cooldown Review: having trouble staying alive? This skill will give you a second chance. Level 9: Reflexes (level 5): Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. * Evasion: 45% Daemonic Infusion (level 4) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. * Armor Increase: 80 Cleave (level 4) Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same Super Daemonic Blast Unleash the full power of the Hero with massive waves of daemonic blasts from the air followed by a final wave of destruction. * Damage per Blast: 2.5 x Strength * Blasts: 10 * Final Blast Damage: 5x Strength * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: The warriors ultimate skill. Deals a total of 30x strength damage, which is just insane. Has a high mana cost. Level 10: Daemonic Infusion(level 5) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. * Armor Increase: 100 Resolve (level 3): The Hero's Resolve has been mastered, and used at will to summon forth the greatest power known.. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 20% * ARMOR INCREASED: 150 * LIFE REGENERATION: 650/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 225/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 50 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500mana Cleave (level 5) Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance * Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same Items *Ultimate **Daemon's Cross of Daemonics (level 200 req) **Eternal (level 350 req) *Right Hand **Demon Sword of Diablo - Daemonic Explosion (Strength x2) **El Morte - Daemonic Explosion **Excalibur - Daemonic Blast (7500 Dmg) **Royal Sword of Fire - Daemonic Explosion (Strength x2) *Cuirass **Daemonic Cuirass of the One - Daemonic Blast (75000 Damage) *Exquisite **Ghul'eth'zul'mundae - Daemonic Explosion (Strength x2) *Hands **Daemonic Gauntlets of Supremacy - Daemonic Explosion (Strength x2) Evolution The Warrior's Evolution Location is at the Ancient Cave with the Daemonic Sword. Walk up with your Warrior at level 500 and Love's Tear to the pedestal to transform into the Angel of Light. *Note that your level will be reset to 1, so make sure your bank has room for the items you were carrying Category:Daemonic Heroes